Guardians VS Novices: I Declare War!
by TeamDimitriBelikov
Summary: **ON HOLD** What happens when Rose gets pissed and declares war on all the guardians? What kinds of devious pranks will she pull using bras & Jonas Bros CDs? With teddybears & hair dye? Dimitri & Mason lived and DXR are in a happy relationship. R&R!


**Hey! So new story! This is just sort of like the prologue before all the funny stuff happens so enjoy! Oh yeah, and this story is mainly written by Katerina, coz she's the funniest of all of us. Got any ideas for pranks? Leave a review and tell us!**

**

* * *

**

"God I hate Stan!" I shouted as I plopped down on a chair, completely destroying the conversations that were going on between Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Mia, and Mason.

"Why?" Mia asked.

"Did he piss of Rose Hathaway?" Christian teased, putting his arm around Lissa.

I rolled my eyes. "You got that right, Pyro. He gave me fucking detention and 'community service' for punching him in the face!"

"Why'd you punch him in the face?" Lissa questioned.

I looked at her incredulously. "Because he was being annoying!"

Everybody in the table laughed.

"Aw, our little Rosie's gotta do community service?" Mason cooed. I slapped him on his shoulder and he just continued to chuckle. He was the only one was allowed to call me Rosie, but right now, it was really annoying.

"I just wish I could get him back..." I grumbled. "Then he'd be sorry for whatever shit he's given me..."

Suddenly a bright idea struck my mind and I let out an evil smile.

"Um..." Eddie said, noticing my smile. "Guys. I think Rose has an mischievous and possibly deadly idea."

All at the table stopped laughing and looked at me.

I smirked and let out a relieved sigh.

"Who's up for a little prank war between guardians and novices?"

Mason and Eddie let out a grin that told me that they were in.

"Rose...I don't know about this..." Lissa drifted off, looking away.

"Yeah." Mia agreed. "I'm with Lissa. Count me out."

"Fine. That's why I said guardians verses _novices_. The guardians give us all the shit while you guys are all protected and stay out of it. So leave it to us."

We all agreed that Christian, Lissa, and Mia didn't want to participate, so it left me, Eddie, and Mason, along with all the other novices in the cafeteria. I looked around the cafeteria and saw all the guardians sitting at one table, surveying all the students. I caught Dimitri's eyes wondering towards me and I gave him a seductive smile and a wink. I saw a ghostly of a smile on his face for a split second, but then whatever was left of it vanished away and was replaced by his guardian face. He gave me one nod before turning back to his duty. As much as I didn't want to prank Dimitri, he_ was _a guardian and it was a good chance to get him back for all those laps he made me do in practice. Oh comrade, there was a lot in store for you. I took out my phone and and hide it under the table, so nobody could see what I was going to text

**To: Novices**

**guyz wana get bak at the gardians? meet me, eddie, and mason in the gym aftr clases. dont tell any1 else or il beat the crap outa ya.**

**xoxo, R**

**MESSAGE SENT**

I put my phone down with a satisfied humph and told Eddie and Mason about our plans. It was sort of noticeable and uncalled for when half of the cellphones in the cafeteria started to chime a tune. The guardians looked at the novices weirdly then went back to watching.

"How are we all going to meet up in the gym without the guardians noticing?" Eddie asked.

"Don't worry." I reassured, sneaking a peak at Dimitri. "After school is when I have training sessions with Dimitri. Nobody's supposed to come in the gym except us two. But I'll fake something to him and tell him how I can't come to practice. Just don't worry about. I got it all planned out."

"I think Eddie meant that the guardians_ will _notice when all the novices aren't outside or anything and when we're all heading towards the same place." Mason said.

I looked at Lissa, Christian, and Mia and an idea peaked my mind.

"We'll use them." I blurted out, jerking my chin at them. All three of them froze at my stare and cringed.

"Um...Rose? I told you we're not going to be a part of this..." Lissa muttered.

"Just do one thing for us. Please?" I pleaded. "All we need is for you guys to make a distraction for the guardians for just an hour!"

Christian hesitated before turning to Lissa. "Liss, come on. I kind of want to take a little part in this 'war' of there's Think about it, after that, we'll make them swear to leave us out of it."

I smiled at Christian and nodded and Lissa and Mia. "We swear. Cross my fingers and swear to God that we'll leave you out after this."

Lissa looked at Mia, who sighed and nodded.

"Fine." she humphed. "I'm in."

I turned my gaze to Lissa who was still unsure. A few seconds of biting her lip later, she finally gave in.

"So what do you want us to do?" she asked, leaning her head in her hand.

"Just make sure all the guardians are in one place, far away from the gym. Just stall them for an hour, 'coz that's pretty much all we need."

Lissa looked between Christian and Mia and asked, "So what should we do?"

Mia yawned and shrugged. "Beats me. I'm fresh out of evil ideas."

"We'll think of some during class." Christian replied, looking at me. "But we're going to start it right after classes end."

I grinned on more time before the bell rang and I stood up.

"That's all we need."

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Classes were boring. I spent most of the time jogging pranks down in my notebook, totally unaware of what one of the guardian's named Celeste was teaching. I wrote down each guardians names down in my messy handwriting and wrote down a series of pranks underneath them I had three whole pages for Stan done, and one and a half for Dimitri. I made sure that most of the pranks we're pulled for all of the guardians though when they were together. But it was when Dimitri entered the classroom and took his place in the back I decided to start to try to get out of the training session after school.

I dropped my pencil and clutched my stomach, trying to fake pain. I made sure Dimitri was looking when I closed my eyes a bit and made an uneasy face. I bit my lip then took a deep breath, pretending to make it really hard to ender the pain. I leaned my head against the desk and waited until Celeste stopped her talking and said, "Miss Hathaway are you alright?"

I lifted my head slightly and tried to put on a groggy expression.

"My stomach just hurts." I said which came out in a low, tired murmur.

"Would you like someone to take you back to your dorm or the clinic?" she interrogated.

"I'll take her." Dimitri cut in, stepping in from the back of the room and shadowing over me. I couldn't help but let out a small smile. This was so going as I planned.

"Very well. Rose your excused from class." Celeste exclaimed. I gathered all my books and my notebook and left the classroom with Dimitri behind me.

We walked in silence for a minute, until we hit the corridor where all the classrooms were out of sight. I felt strong and firm hands grab me by my waist and in a just a second, my back was pressed against the wall and Dimitri's breath was warm against my face. Then, his lips crashed down on mine and we were both engulfed in a heavy make-out session. This was way better then class, I thought. But I faked a stomach ache for another matter, and I was forced to stick with that. Even if it did mean resisting a sexy Russian.

I pulled my lips away from his and pulled him into a hug so he couldn't reach my lips and tempt me any longer.

"Are you okay Roza?" he breathed against my neck. I felt him kiss the side of my neck and I let out a little groan. the things he did to me.

"I'm fine." I said, pulling away from him and stepping aside. "I just need to go back to my dorm and rest."

He took my hand in his and led me towards my room with a worried expression. Once I got there, I flopped onto my bed and tried to look as sick as possible.

"Rose, are you sure you don't want to go to the clinic?" Dimitri asked for the millionth time.

"I'm sure." I answered. "My stomach just hurts and my head aches a little."

He paused then looked at me. "Is this just another way to get out of class?"

I rolled my eyes. He knew me too well.

"No. I'm serious this time, comrade. You have to believe me."

"I do, Roza, I do." he replied quickly. Then he looked up at the clock then back down at me. "I have to go, Roza. I'm sorry. My shift started five minutes ago. I'll come check on you later-

"No!" I almost shouted. "I mean, I just want to rest. Just text me or something. I'll probably be too lazy to get the door anyways."

"Ok." he agreed before kissing me one more time. "And I suppose we should cancel training sessions after classes today, just to be sure you'll be okay for tomorrow. But tomorrow morning we have to do training no matter what."

I smiled wryly at him then pressed my lips to his again before slowly retreating. I didn't want to start what I didn't intend on finishing.

"Love you." I whispered seductively into his ear.

I felt his shiver and a half-smile formed on his face.

"I love you too." he said back, giving me one last peck before leaving the room. I made sure at least five minutes past before I jumped out of bed and grabbed my notebook full of pranks from where I had thrown it on my desk. I had everything planned out and all I needed was things to work my pranks with. I opened my closet to see what I could find and smiled at what I discovered. I had ten cans of brand new silly string,that I intended to spray on Mason for his birthday two months ago but I never got to it, fart spray that I found laying around, tones of Lissa's high-heels that I told her I'd wear, but never wanted to, and a couple of more things. But it still wasn't enough if I wanted this war to last as long as it could. I wrote down, 'Ask novices to bring supplies and stash them into my closet.' I was right in the middle of digging deeper into my closet when there was a knock on my door. Shit. I slammed the closet door closed and shut the notebook then jumped back into bed.

"Come in." I said hoarsely. My door creaked open and Adrian came through. I sighed in relief.

"What do you want, Adrian?" I snapped. "Kinda busy."

He shook his head and smirked. "I ran into Belikov and he told me that you got sick in the middle of class so I figured I'd come up and see you. But then I realized that you'd probably be faking so I came to see _why_ you're faking."

"I'm not faking." was all I said.

"You forgot, little dhampir. I could read auras. I know very well that you're lying and your up to something mischievous."

I grumbled then glared at him. "I'll tell you, but if you tell any of the guardians, I'll make it so you could never have children."

He put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok. I won't tell. I swear."

"I'm declaring war on the guardians. And I need some time to meet up with the novices. So I pretended to be sick, got Dimitri to cancel training, then Lissa, Christian, and Mia will make a distraction so all the guardians will be in one area while I meet up with all the novices."

"Maybe I can help." he added.

"How and why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He shrugged. "It would be nice to get back at the guardians, especially Belikov. But I might be able to help Lissa and the two with the distraction."

"Okay, fine." I answered. "Oh yeah, and Adrian?"

He looked up and me and waited.

I bit my cheek and narrowed my eyes. "You think I can borrow some things?"

"Like what?"

"Money, beer and wine bottles, and some cigarettes?"

He raised and eyebrow. "I thought you didn't drink or smoke?"

My shoulders slumped and I sighed. "I don't. But it's for a prank later on."

That, apparently, was all the convincing he needed. He took out a roll of money from his pocket and started to flip through it.

"How much do you need?"

"Enough. Oh, on second thought, you think you could get me, Eddie, and Mason off campus to make a quick stop at Walmart? Just to buy the stuff we need."

"I'll see what I can do." he said. Then, he took out three packs of cigarettes from inside his drug-dealer-like jacket and handed it over to me. I threw them inside my closet with the rest of my things.

"I'll bring the bottles another time." he assured me. He gave me a kiss on the check before starting for the door. "And about that trip, I think we could squeeze that in for tonight."

"Tonight?" my eyes widened. "Without permission from Kirova?"

"Just trust me." he replied, backing away. "I'll make sure you guys will get back safe and sound and before curfew."

Then, just like that, he was gone. Huh, I didn't know Adrian could drive. An hour passed by quickly and I slipped out of the dorm rooms and into the quiet gym without hesitation or confrontation. I waited a few more minutes until the bell finally rang. I slipped into Lissa's head to see she was in the far side of campus with Adrian, Christian, and Mia. I didn't know if they had already thought of a plan, or were just improvising.

"Trust me Lissa, we'll be safe. I've been practicing." Christian reassured both of us.

"Let's just hope that Rose is happy with this." Lissa grumbled.

"Okay guys, let's get our stories strait." Mia said. "We don't know who started the fire, but Christian and I tried to clear it but it just got worse. And if they ask why we were way on the other side of campus, just say that we were helping look for Adrian's key for his room."

They all nodded and leaned against the tree as Christian made sure nobody was there, and started the fire. It started of small, then blazed angrily around all four of them so they were trapped. Huh, good thinking, fire-boy. Lissa and Mia looked at each other and started letting out screams. Adrian cried for help and it looked so real, it was kinda funny. I heard gasps from the other side of the fire and could already imagine the guardians that were surrounding it.

"Who's in there?" I heard a voice, Alberta, say.

"Lissa, Adrian, Christian, and Mia!" Lissa cried. "Christian and Mia are trying to stop it but it won't! Help us!"

"Get all the guardians here now! Dragomir princess is stuck in a fire!" Alberta screeched into her walky-talky. I smiled. Perfect, I thought as I pulled out of Lissa's head. A lot of people were here already, including Mason and Eddie. I could still her faint shouts and screams from a distance.

I stood up on a pile of training mats that Dimitri and I regularly used and whistled.

"Is everybody here?" I shouted. Everybody nodded and I continued. "If your worrying about what's happening on the other end of campus, it just Lissa making a distraction so we could talk without any interruptions."

There were a few chuckles and a smart-ass remarks.

"The reason I called you here was because, I'm really pissed at the guardians, and I'm sure all you are too."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"So I've decided to declare war on the guardians."

There were a few 'Alright!'s and 'Go Rose' and the occasional whistle.

"I'll text you when we're going to do a prank on them and where and what time. I'm not going to tell them I declared war yet, but once they get seriously pissed, then we'll start kidnapping them and holding them as captives. But that also means that some of you will get captured too."

"But we're going to get back at the guardians and make feel like shit. That's the real deal. If you guys have any supplies, then shove them into my closet tomorrow. The door will be unlocked. Mason, Eddie, and I will be going off campus to get more things but I'm not sure if we'll be back before curfew, so cover for us if you need to. And also, think up a few devious pranks of your own and hand them over so we could pay the guardians some 'respect'!"

There were a lot of shouts of agreement and many gave me high-fives and fist pumps. I smiled to myself.

"Now everybody get the hell out of here before the guardians come back!"

Once everyone was gone and I explained the plan for later on tonight to Eddie and Mason, I led them over to my dorm so I could see what was happening in Lissa's head.

Christian and Mia had extinguished the fire and all the guardians were crowding them, asking if they were okay.

"Vasilisa." Alberta said. "You alright?"

Lissa and I nodded. "I'm perfectly fine. No need to worry. I was just scared."

Then Lissa thought in my own head, _You'd better be happy, Rose._ I pulled out of her head and pulled out my phone as it vibrated.

**2 New Messages**

**From: Dimitri Belikov**

**3:48 PM**

**R u ok? Do u want me 2 cum ovr? PS lissa is fine. Ther was a fire but its all gone now. Luv u, D**

**To: Dimitri Belikov**

**4:01 PM**

**im ok. glad lissa's ok. no im really tired. mayb u cud cum ovr 2morw. :) 3, Rose**

I opened my other text which said:

**From: Adrian Ivashkov**

**3:55 PM**

**hope ur happy. im on my way ovr. hav michael and eddie ready.**

**To: Adrian Ivashkov**

**4:03 PM**

**its not michel. its MASON. god. and if ur drunk then im NOT getting in the same car as u.**

There was a knock in the door and Eddie opened it just as Adrian stepped in.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"I still don't see how this will work without us being caught..." I drifted off, uneasily.

"Trust, little dhampir. Just trust that we'll _not_ get." he said, leaning against the wall. "And right now is a good time to leave since all the guardians are still at that one part in campus."

"Fine." I said, grabbing my coat. "Let's go guys."

Eddie and Mason stood up and we started to walk towards the parking lot. So far, we hadn't gotten caught. We hadn't run into any guardians.

"I didn't know you had a car." I cooed, my hand tracing the shiny planes of his black porsche with tinted windows.

"Don't touch the merchandise." Adrian joked, sliding in the front seat. "Oh yeah, and all three of you get in the back seat. And crouch down when I tell you to."

"Why?" Mason asked, sliding into the back seat right next to me.

"Just in case the guard at the gate sees you, Martin. Black tinted windows could still be seen through. Not to mention I'm practically kidnapping you three."

"His name's Mason, Adrian." I said.

"All the same." he shrugged, starting the car. We drove a small distance until we reached the gate that separated the Academy from the free world.

"Duck down." Adrian muttered. All three of us crouched down as the car rolled until it stopped.

"How can I help you my good man?" Adrian charmed. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing. I just need to check why you're leaving for security purposes." a guy with a deep voice said.

"Just going out to meet some ladies at the bar." he answered. After a few more minutes of talking, the guard let us through the gate and I transferred into the front seat when the Academy was far out of view. The nearest Walmart was about five miles away. I told Eddie and Mason to get as many things as they can that could potentially sabotage the guardian's life. I grabbed a cart of my own and Adrian followed me like a lost puppy. I threw whatever I found into the cart.

Panties, bras, itching powder, baby powder, mousse, hair dye in all different colors, Hannah Montana stuff, Jonas Brothers CDs, Twilight books and freakishly large posters, twinkies, an alarm clock, twenty more cans of silly spray, different colored cans of spray paint, buckets of liquid paint, lipstick, mascara, wigs, teddy-bears, baby stuff, water balloons, buckets, hair removal gel, shaving cream, a tooth brush, girls's clothing, boys' clothing, two boxes of condoms (one for Dimitri and me and one for the prank I was going to pull), balloons, five Tickle Me Elmos, water guns, fake blood, one of those fake peanut cans and when you open them, things jump out, whoopie cushions, pink handcuffs, bandanas, feathers, pillows, and probably a lot more things that I'm too tired to list. I also put in a two dozens of those cool little cameras that you could store in a room and watch from your computer.

Eddie and Mason got a lot more things, and the lady at the cash register looked horrified at us then started to check out all we had. It took a long time, and the total came to $579.54. Adrian shrugged like it wasn't such a big deal and bought the stuff. We made it back to the school just in time too. We managed to cram all the stuff inside my closet without anybody seeing us. I was still up even after curfew scribbling down all the pranks I had in mind. And trust me, I had a lot of them.

* * *

**Hope u liked it! Review with some of ur pranks! And remember, this isn't really one of the chapters, this is sorta like the prologue. :) **


End file.
